Dark and Dangerous
by KH777
Summary: This is a Sweet Fuse at Your Side fan fiction. Based Postgame ending where Kouta and Saki are close friends but not romantic.. Kouta Meoshi and Saki Inafune wake up in pitch black. Will they be able to escape? And what of bad guys that may or may not be lurking?


This is a _Sweet Fuse at Your Side_ fan fiction. Not meant to be romance but simply friendship.

I awoke very confused. I didn't know what was going on but I'm sure I'm in a building of some sort based on the feeling of the floor. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see absolutely nothing. It was pitch black. _What the heck?!_ I thought. Sitting myself up, I had the strange feeling like someone was next to me. Was someone there? Oh yeah, I was hanging out with-

"Are you alright?" His voice started me and I jumped. It sounded like he was right next to me, to my left.

'Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Are you…"

"I'm fine. Did I startle you?"

"Y-yeah, you did."

"Ah… Sorry…"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No… I awoke close by a while ago and…found you there…" Ah, he must have been worried about me…

"Oh…" Well, staying here wasn't going to help and I knew I didn't want to lose track of him so… "Kouta, we can't stay here and we can't get separated so…" I didn't wait for a response because I didn't want to have to debate it. I felt around for his arm. He often positions himself where his hands were never at his side so I had to feel around for an arm. I found his arm.

"Wh-what are you-" He stammered, already embarrassed. I ignored him and figured out where his hand was based on his arm's position. He often was in this position so I knew where it was. Reaching over, I grabbed his hand underneath the sleeve covering it. My first priority was making sure he understood what I meant before he gets any ideas and this becomes way more awkward than it has to be.

"So we don't lose each other." I explained, blushing a bit myself.

"Ah…th-that's…a good idea…" Kouta stammered and allowed himself to trail off. I knew he was blushing far harder than I was. He gets quite embarrassed with things like this. "S-saki, we should get going then." Kouta stammered a bit; I knew he wanted to get his mind off it and so did I.

"Yeah." I agreed. We stood up and I felt Kouta's sleeve beginning to cover my hand as we stood up, reminding me of how long his sleeves are. They cover his hands completely most of the time.

"We should be careful we don't crash into anything and try to find a light switch." Kouta pointed out. Seems he's recovered, at least mostly.

"Yeah. We can use our other hand for that." After I spoke, I began to wave my hand around in front of us, trying to feel my way around. My hand connected with something and I stopped.

"Did you find something?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah. It feels like a..." I allowed myself to trail off as I gripped it to figure out what it was. "It feels like a corner on the inside of a building. You know, those parts of the wall that curve around into a hallway." I tried to explain.

"I think I understand. Then if we go that way it should lead us away from here which is what we want."

"Ok then." I started walking forward into it, feeling my way on the wall to keep on track. We kept walking and it lead us into a larger room which had slightly better lighting then the last. We could see each other's silolettes but that's really it. We couldn't see any of the building it was all black. Before I could comment though...

"Saki! There's someone coming!" Kouta warned in a soft voice. A chill sent down my spine; who could that be...? I did indeed see the silolette of a young man coming towards us. That's not good. What if he's dangerous?! But before we could do anything, the person started to rush towards Kouta. Reacting quickly, I moved quickly to the side attempting to yank Kouta out of the way. But despite my efforts, I still heard a muffled yelp of pain. I didn't wait any longer, we had to go now! I sprinted back towards the entrance, dragging Kouta who was struggling to keep up. Thank goodness I didn't bump into anything as the path conceiled our presence. I haphazardly waved my hand out in front of me, trying to not crash into anything. I felt the corner from before and kept running. By now, we were both breathing pretty hard. Kouta was breathing harder than me and his breath sounded a bit ragged. He started to slow down but we couldn't stop yet! Before he could say anything, I pulled his arm onto my shoulders and put my hand on his back to support him. We were running awkwardly but we were still running. It seems my support was helping.

We kept running until Kouta sounded like he was about to pass out. I thought we were far enough and he sounded so awful. Gently, we sat down on the ground against the wall and we broke away from each other. I was breathing pretty hard too. When mine had subsided and his did mostly, I had to say something. I was too worried about him.

"Are you ok? How bad is it?" I worried.

"huff...huff... It's...serious but not fatal...I'll live." I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket.

"Here, I have a handkerchief. Let me wrap it around it. It should help prevent it from getting infected."

"huff...Alright..." I walked over his legs and croached down next to him as I was doing so I bumped him a bit.

"It's this arm right?"

"M-Mm."

"It's on your upper arm right?"

"Yes." I pinched the ends and hovered the hankerchief over his upper arm. Reaching a realization, I realized that I needed to find a way to figure out where it was.

"Um... Can you reach your other hand over and tell me if I'm hovering over it?"

"A-alright." Reaching his arm over, I felt his hand on mine. "U-u-up a little..." I moved my hand up a little. "Right there." He retreated his hand. Gently as I could, I used the ends to tie it around his injury. He flinched a little and moaned just slightly.

"Sorry...was I too rough?"

"No. It's not your fault..." This is when anger started to bubble in me. What right did that guy have to hurt Kouta?! Even if he was scared, that's no excuse to hurt someone! Kouta's voice brought me back to reality. "I'm sorry for being such a burden..."

"No. It's not your fault."

"..." He didn't say anything for a while until he spoke again. "Th-thanks...for all you've...done for me..." Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was blushing.

"Your welcome."

"...Shouldn't we get going? He might be close..."

"...Ok. But we'll be walking. Can you walk?"

"Mm. I can walk." I walked over to his other side again.

"Then we should...you know...again."

"Ah...y-yeah. I'll hold out my h-hand." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We stood up and started walking again. We were completely silent for a while, being careful not to go back the direction he was.

"Do you think he was after me specificly?" Kouta asked.

"...I don't know. Why would he? If he a robber or something then he would have asked for money or something not just attacked you..."

"Which leads me to believe..."

"..."

"If he is... I'm sorry to drag you into this..."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, you have no clue why anyone would do that."

"..."

"Besides, stressing about it won't help."

"You're right." He agreed. He paused for a second and then continued in a stammer-like soft voice, I could barely hear him. "Th-thanks, you really are a great friend."

"Thanks a lot. You are too." He must have really been blushing hard now because I could feel the sweat on his hands.

"Uh...um..."

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
